Solve for $f$ : $\dfrac{f}{5} = -8$ $f =\,$
Solution: Multiply both sides by $5$ : $ \dfrac{f}{5} {\cdot 5} = -8 {\cdot 5} $ To simplify, remember that when the signs are the same, the product is positive. When the signs are different, the product is negative. $\dfrac{f}{\cancel{5}} \cdot \cancel{5} = -40$ $f = -40$